


The way I'm your comb

by Somecallmemichelle



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Personal Space, Puar - Freeform, Romance, Shapeshifting, The human with the best hair, Wild hair, Yamcha - Freeform, abs and muscles, cool smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somecallmemichelle/pseuds/Somecallmemichelle
Summary: “And so you turn into everyday items, just to get close to him, a comb, so he can brush that wild mess of hair, a pencil just so he can write something, I mean, it kind of breaks their privacy, but you just enjoyed it so much.”Puar/Yamcha





	

The weighted bag flew out against the metal wall, spilling its contents into the floor, as the shock of the impact caused it to rupture. A grunt of approval came out of the mouth of the man, who smirked, the scar in his cheek glistening. In fact all of his face was glistening, with the sweat of a good workout.

  
“Well, it’s no weighted Gravity Room…” He muttered to himself, approaching the ruptured sack. “But It’s something, I think!”

 

Though he was tired, he still made it his duty to pick up the bag and to shuffle the spilled content onto it. He’d have to sew it later, but for now he had things to do. Something or other, Yamcha didn’t really follow a real schedule, not really. Though he had obligations to which he attended, he took the time to enjoy his life, after a frankly monk like life in his training to be a good fighter. The freedom of the big city was refreshing. So many colors, so much noise, so much brawls to get into…

 

Yamcha might have not been the strongest creature at the face of the planet, or even the strongest human, but he was still in shape, his abs were proof enough to those who didn’t believe it, and those who were still foolish enough to try him soon found themselves with a kick to the gut, or a punch to the mouth that left them seeing stars. It was a dangerous pastime of his, and there was a high likelihood that something might go wrong someday, but he still did it. It was good to release his pent up rage on something. And weighted punch bags could only take so much.

 

He pressed a cold towel to his face, soaked in water previously. He liked it just so, ready to remove traces of sweat from his face, and assuredly fresh. It was just perfect, he’d have to thank Puar later for putting it there.

 

With his career in baseball, him being a batter that hit the ball with so much strength that a hit and run was practically guaranteed unless some kind of metal beam in the ceiling got in the way, he had a generally good home, in a good position of town. Suire it was nowhere near as big as the Capsule Corporation headquarters, or the mansion in which the inventor, and his daughter, with whom he had had a relationship, Bulma, had, but it was still fairly spacious.   
  
Well, certainly more spacious than the old, cramped house in the middle of nowhere, in the ocean, he had shared the house with 5 other people, and it was driving him crazy, seriously, besides bathroom hours, which had to be monitored, there was all the dirty magazines lying around, and a girl who, on a whim, almost killed him. And that happened on a nearly daily basis!

 

Well, luckily he had set out for himself, and was now only sharing the house with one person...or rather a being, Puar, his shape shifting friend. She could be quite sneaky when she wanted, in fact she had a tendency to turn into the most random of objects, which he found himself picking up only for her to transform startling him, and making him yell like a not so manly man, which was total crap, he was obviously a manly man, no? Even if the high pitched screaming might indicate otherwise...

It was sort of awkward when he brought a fan of his home, and he couldn’t be quite sure if Puar was watching, but he had learned to ignore it. After all, they both managed, and while she had her own room she prefered to lie around anyway. It was a weird habit, but nothing Yamcha would complain anyway.   
  
In a way they were like two sibilings, brother and sister, the closest of keen, they went back, much, much, further than any of his friends. He still remembered when he had met her, and, in fact, though he had at first been interested in her powers, and she had been hesitant to use them for stealing, they had turned into friends. And Puar would do anything for a friend.   
  
He glanced at himself in the mirror, admiring his abs and his biceps, not to mention his hair. It wasn’t as wild and disheveled as it had been a couple years back, but he still kept it pretty long. He had bulging biceps and while that was nothing compared to the way a Super Saiyan could get, it still felt good to look into a mirror and be satisfied with what he had.  _ I look good  _ \- He thought, smiling, and for a moment the little troublemaker smile, that had told people they’d better deliver their items to him, was present. Though his eyes shone with a look of amusement, and kindness.

 

He went to his room. Aware that he had stuff to do. Well, Yamcha arrived precisely when the fancy struck him, but that was usually in time, after all, commitments were one thing he didn’t like to break. Relaxed and laid back as he might be, time was still a very important resource, not to be wasted away in thriffle things.

 

He yelled out. 

  
“Puar! I’m going to change! I...hum” This was always the awkward part about having a shapeshifter as a friend, not that he would mind if she saw him naked, he had nothing to hide, but it was....kind of odd. A part of him still insisted on preserving her modesty. - “If you’re in my room, you might want to leave.” 

 

He glanced around, nothing moved. Taking it as a sign that it was ok to change now he removed his pants. It was like peeling of a second layer of skin, it felt so good. Kind of like scratching an itch, he hadn’t even realised how hot and bothered his legs were, Sweat came out, as it stuck to the fabric of the pants.

 

Now in his underwear he moved in to his closet. There wasn’t much in terms of clothes there, there was his fighting outfit, standing out in orange, and several set of shirts in more subdued colors, as well as several pants. Yamcha didn’t like jeans, taking them for too restrictive, so he mostly used loosely fitting pants, though he had some formal clothes, from when he was dating Bulma, he pressed his hands against a shirt and brought it.

 

With a pop that made him jump backwards the shirt turned into Puar. He knew that she liked to turn into random things, but he somehow felt like his closest was not the place she should be, he looked at himself, almost naked, in nothing but his underwear.

“Hum...Puar?”   
  
She rolled her eyes, transforming into her usual form.    
  
“Yes?”   
  
He glanced at her like something was bothering him, which it truly was, he didn’t want Puar to feel uncomfortable because of him.   
  
“Didn’t you hear my call?” His tone sounded almost aggressive, remorseful, as if he regretted coming into his room to change. But then, he had to come to his room, he assumed Puar wouldn’t be hanging there.

 

“Oh I heard” She smiled, and he could swear the smile was one of mischief, he could also swear her eyes were examining his body. But that couldn’t be, surely, could it? He...didn’t think it’d be very appropriate.

 

“Then...hum, then why did you not go away?”

 

There was a silence that was filled with tension, as both of them stared at one another, Yamcha could barely breath, as the answer to his question didn’t come. Puar on the other hand seemed to be contemplating her answer, trying to formulate the right answer.”

 

“So...imagine you can turn into anything…”

 

He had that part figured out, though he had never possessed the power, he knew she did, it was obvious enough.

  
“...and imagine you like this guy…” She sped up her tone, almost as if nervous “He’s been your best friend, since, like, well ever, he’s amazing, and you even share a house. He looks pretty good, and he always has time to tell you a joke and you just love to listen him tell you about your day”

 

“Hum, Puar…”  Yamcha was blushing, he was figuring out where this was going, and he didn’t know how to feel about it.   
  
“And so you turn into everyday items, just to get close to him, a comb, so he can brush that wild mess of hair, a pencil just so he can write something, I mean, it kind of breaks their privacy, but you just enjoyed it so much.”

 

A love confession sounded kind of ridiculous coming from her voice, which was almost as high pitched as the scream Yamcha had given. But then, it didn’t really matter, she took a deep breath.

 

“How could you resist the temptation?”

 

Yamcha looked at himself once more, truly understanding what this had turned into, he hadn’t expected it, but he wasn’t truly surprised.

  
  
“Puar?”

 

“Yes?” Her eyes were hopeful, and she could barely meet his gaze.

 

“I get it.”   
  
“You do?”

 

“Yes, I’m obviously a chick magnet” He smirked.

 

“Ugh” She rolled her eyes at the corny joke, “C’mon let’ get dressed and hang out, don’t you have stuff to do?”

 

He realised she was right.

 

“Let me put on some clothes, in PRIVATE”  He emphasized that last word.

 

She rolled her eyes again, almost as if couldn’t believe it. “I treated your wounds plenty of times, I’ve seen your body, which looks pretty good, several times”  But she finally left.

 

Yamcha stared at the clothes, absent minded picking up clothes, he had to figure out his feelings for her, but chances of a romantic relationship were looking pretty good.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Written in like 15 minutes, and edited in 10, it originally started as a joke ship in a group I'm in, but I decided to try and write it.
> 
> Thank you for reading


End file.
